


A Storm of Black Sand

by Morgause Haldane (The_Haldanes)



Series: Ababwa Nights [2]
Category: Aladdin (1992), Aladdin - All Media Types, Aladdin: The Animated Series
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anal Train (Sex Position), Animal-to-Human Transformation, Brother/Brother Incest, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Foursome with a Duplicated Genie, Harems, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessiveness, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rimming, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Haldanes/pseuds/Morgause%20Haldane
Summary: What would happen if Mozenrath learned of powerful magic guarding an inaccessible oasis and he used his black sand to break through the protective sandstorms.





	1. A Storm of Black Sand

**Author's Note:**

> You’re probably going to need to read the first story in the series, otherwise, you’re probably not going to understand what’s up with Aladdin and Genie. Also, I’ve thrown in a couple OCs with minor roles.

The sun never dawned in the Land of Black Sand, but at the time that it would have Mozenrath received a report of a great magical disturbance occurring out in the desert far from any cities. Powerful sandstorms were both turning travelers away, but also many were disappearing within them never to be seen again and had been doing so for months.

 

Mozenrath cared not at all for the lost travelers, but such storms could only be used to shield a place by a being of great magical power or an object possessed of equal power. Determined to claim this power for himself, the young sorcerer called his Mamluks and mounted his gaunt, black horse, using his gauntlet he transported himself, his army, and his familiar Xerxes to the edge of the sandstorm.

 

As directed, two of the Mamluks carrying a large earthen jar came forward and began to pour out the Black Sand from which their land got its name. The cursed sand did not hit the desert floor, instead, it flew forward into the heart of the sandstorm the black battling with the natural brown. Soon the Black Sand was able to form a barrier allowing Mozenrath with his gauntleted hand held high and glowing and his army of Mamluks to pass through the protective storms into the land beyond.

 

* * *

 

Genie was enjoying a leisurely morning with his Master.

 

They were both reclined on a plush couch and Aladdin was nestled between the djinn’s spread legs sated from fucking both his former-monkey friend then his former-parrot attendant all while being fucked by Genie. Basir, the emerald-plugged former cobra, sat on a low ottoman feeding his master fruits and nuts as they watched the other servant boys dancing sensually while stripping off what little clothes they wore.

 

Suddenly the djinn sat up in alarm. Aladdin placed a hand on Genie’s chiseled, blue chest, “What is it? What is wrong?”

 

“The storms have been breached. Our scarab guards are already confronting the intruders, but I must go out and face them. Only one with powerful magic could have done this,” the djinn answered his Master low and tense. “You should wait here, my Master.”

 

“No! Of course not. I will go with you. We will go up onto the roof and see who has come, and if I must I will wish them away,” Aladdin declared standing up from the couch.

 

The djinn’s black eyes seemed to burn into Aladdin’s but the thief turned prince was unmoved.

 

“We will go up together,” Aladdin insisted making to leave wearing nothing save his diamond inlaid cock ring and diamond-studded plug.

 

Genie caught his Master’s hand staying his progress, “Please, Master, you can’t go out like that.”

 

After looking down at himself, Aladdin looked back at Genie smiling rueful and charming, “I suppose not.”

 

* * *

 

Mozenrath saw a line of fierce and armed men guarding the white palace coming into view of the advancing army from the Land of Black Sand. With his eye trained to see magic, Mozenrath could tell that though the guards had the appearance of brawny warriors wearing leather and little else save for a pouch for their cock and balls, they had started life as scarab beetles. Powerful magic had transformed them and Mozenrath could see that they were not the only thing that had been so changed.

 

The sorcerer pulled his horse to a stop on a rise and looked out at the verdant oasis before him. All was lush and green except for the palace which was white and gold topped with turquoise domes, the village which was all cream stone and vibrant awnings, tents and curtains ringed in a crescent around a crystal blue lake glittering in the sun.

 

The flying eel Xerxes let out an impressed whistle, “Pretty green. Must’ve more p’wer d’en master. Home’s dark, notin’ grows.” Mozenrath shot a venomous look at his lackey striking him with his un-gauntleted hand.

 

Mozenrath advanced his steed towards the palace driving his undead troops forward.

 

* * *

 

Just as Genie and Aladdin appeared on the roof of the palace, they saw strange, rotting men attack their scarab guardsmen. The warriors of the oasis cut the shambling wrecks down with ease and swiftness before returning to their line waiting for the next charge.

 

The djinn curled his nose in disgust at the creatures born of necromancy, before glimpsing the one controlling the monsters. He was younger than Genie would have suspected, tall and thin with black eyes and full lips. He was also notable because of his ghastly white complexion. Garbed as a noble in blue and black silks, he sat astride a gaunt black horse holding high his gauntleted arm that glowed with magical energy. At his shoulder floated an odd eel-like creature that Genie thought must be the necromancer’s familiar.

 

Genie looked to his side to see Aladdin utterly arrested at the sight of the sorcerer below.

 

* * *

 

Finally, Mozenrath beheld the source of the great power behind this oasis of wonders. The djinn was blue, burly, and towering as he stood on the roof of the palace. The pale young man saw the Curse of Solomon written in fell script inked down the djinn’s face and knew that he was looking at the Genie of the Lamp.

 

The sorcerer was surprised to find the djinn’s companion equally striking. He was a handsome young man with tousled black hair, open and pleasing features, a lean and fit body, and smooth dark tan skin. The young man wore a wide gold collar with a large diamond pendant hanging from it with two small gold chains also attached to the rings pierced through his nipples. A diamond encrusted gold belt was snitched around a wide, red silk sash about his waist from which hung a strap that came up below his balls and held them like a sling displaying them and his cock to best effect.

 

Mozenrath knew that the djinn was the power behind the oasis, the very reason he had come to this place, but he found he could not look away from the beautiful young man for long.

 

* * *

 

“Say the word Master, and I’ll turn them all into insects to be stomped underfoot,” Genie offered to Aladdin who had not looked away from the sorcerer below.

 

Aladdin turned quickly back to the djinn, “No! No, I don’t want to do that.” He looked one more time at the pale young man below, feeling a kinship that he could not explain even to himself.

 

“I wish that he would be unable to hurt me, now or in the future, in any way,” Aladdin declared looking up into Genie’s black eyes and willing him to understand.

 

“As you wish, my Master.”

 

A trace of smoke built around Aladdin and the sorcerer but though it was quickly blown away it was enough to draw the pale necromancer’s gaze back to the djinn.

 

Genie stepped forward and with a voice that carried easily to the sorcerer’s ear said, “What are you called necromancer?”

 

Straightening in his saddle, he answered, “I am Mozenrath, Lord of the Black Sand and greatest sorcerer of this or any age.”

 

“Funny, I’ve never heard of you,” Genie mumbled though from the sour look on the sorcerer’s face he must have heard. Aladdin jogged his elbow, and he continued, “My Master wishes to speak with you. Tell your abominations that they must wait in the passage that you have made in the storms, we will not suffer them on our land.”

 

* * *

 

Mozenrath tried to remain focused on the djinn, but he found his eyes sliding to the youthful master once again. He had meant to just take whatever power he found here, but it couldn't hurt to speak with the handsome young man.

 

With a wave of his gauntleted hand, Mozenrath brought his troops to attention and sent them marching slowly back to the hole in the storms leaving only Xerxes still at his side.

 

Riding towards the palace, the guards parted to let horse, rider, and familiar through. Two pretty boys wearing only jewelry and small, white triangular loincloths came up to takes the reins of the sorcerer’s horse. As they led it away, the boys shot disapproving looks at the pale lord in recrimination for the unhealthy state of the horse.

 

Mozenrath sneered at them before turning to Xerxes, “Wait out here.” Then he went up to the door that had been opened by a tall, black-skinned youth adorned with silver jewelry and wearing sheer harem pants with his cock and balls out and held in a ring of silver.

 

“I am Jabbar. I am to take you to my master, please follow me,” intoned the black youth.

 

The sorcerer followed Jabbar, who he could tell had been a jackal in another life, down a hallway stained the color of dark wine and full of niches and alcoves with potted plants some as large as trees with broad leaves forming a canopy overhead. Staring at the back of the dark boy, Mozenrath was irked to see him pause and bend down to right a small pot that had been overturned. The sorcerer felt his cheeks burn when he noticed the pearl-studded plug nestled between the firm globes of the boy’s ass before Jabbar stood and continued down the hall. Though there were many halls leading off to the right and to the left, they did not turn down.

 

Mozenrath was growing impatient but before he could voice his displeasure, they came into an opulent atrium three stories high with a glass roof. All around, the walls were white stone and warm, ornately carved wood with vine plants cascading down from the upper stories. In one corner, a crystalline pool was sunk below the floor level and tiled to resemble an intricate carpet.

 

Jabbar had paused and given the sorcerer a moment to take in the room, before leading him up four steps to an alcove furnished with low, wide and sumptuously cushioned couches overlooking the pool. Semi-reclined on one of the couches, the young man from the roof smiled up at Mozenrath before turning to the boy.

 

“Thank you, Jabbar. That will be all.” Bowing the dark boy left.

 

* * *

 

Aladdin was finally able to look at the invading sorcerer up close and he decided that he was even more tempting up close because now he saw that his dark eyes were ringed in heavy lashes and his hair not trapped under his turban was curling and black. Though he did not smile, Aladdin could not help but admire the pale young man’s generously full lips that he thought would look even better stretched around a cock.

 

The former thief’s smile went from charmingly appealing to positively wicked before inviting Mozenrath to take a seat beside him. Hesitating only a moment, the sorcerer sat stiffly on the nearest couch.

 

“I didn’t get a chance to introduce myself before, I am Aladdin, Master of the Genie of the Lamp and Prince of the Oasis of Ababwa.” Aladdin flashed his most winning smile before continuing, “I know you are here for Genie, but that is just not going to happen.”

 

* * *

 

Mozenrath’s face screwed up in anger, but Aladdin lifted a hand to stay him and continued, “I could still wish you away to the ends of the earth, but for now you are my guest. Would you like something to eat?”

 

The sorcerer stared at the djinn’s master incredulously.  “It would be rude for you to refuse and I would be rather hurt,” he pressed.

 

Having not eaten before setting out, Mozenrath found himself reluctantly agreeing. At which point Aladdin stood bending at the waist to gather dishes from the low table in front of the couches and flashing his upturned ass at his guest. Mozenrath’s mouth went dry at the sight of the large diamond-studded plug stretching the hole of his ass.

 

The prince returned to the couch sitting much closer and handed over a bowl of casīda. The taste transported Mozenrath to a time long ago and he found himself confessing to his host about remembering his mother making that dish.

 

“That was before Destane stole me and raised me to be his apprentice,” the sorcerer related as it seemed he could not stop divulging things about himself.

 

“What happened to Destane? Him, I had heard of,” said Genie having suddenly appeared on the couch opposite the other two.

 

Face set in a hard expression, the young sorcerer replied, “He stole me so I stole his power, his land, and his humanity. If you wanted what was left of him, it’s out there with the other Mamluks.”

 

Mozenrath and the djinn held each other’s gaze before the blue being gave a tight nod in acknowledgment. From the curse of his face, the young sorcerer supposed the djinn must surely know all about unworthy masters.

 

Suddenly a hand was squeezing gently high on the sorcerer’s thigh, Mozenrath’s attention was instantly diverted to the prince who queried, “How did you steal his power?”

 

Through a dry throat, Mozenrath said, “I stole his gauntlet.” I held up his gauntleted hand and continued, “I have paid a terrible price with my own flesh, and if I do not find a new source of power it will kill me.”

 

“Show me,” commanded Aladdin.

 

“It is not a pretty sight,” the pale young man cautioned before removing his gauntlet exposing his fleshless hand and arm.

 

Aladdin beheld the gruesome sight without comment before turning to the djinn, who had moved to sit to the other side of his master, saying, “Genie, I wish that Mozenrath’s hand and arm would be restored and that the gauntlet would no longer have the ability to drain his life.”

 

As the smoke cleared from around his arm, Mozenrath saw that it was perfectly healed. He marveled at it before turning to look at his benefactor. Aladdin was now on his hands and knees on the couch and the djinn was stripping off what little clothes he was wearing.

 

The sorcerer reached out his restored hand touching the fingertips to Aladdin’s lips which parted allowing them to slide into his mouth.

 

“Why would you do this for me?” Mozenrath whispered drawing his fingers back.

 

Aladdin tipped his chin up to look into the sorcerer’s eyes, “I don’t know. I feel as if you are me, only without the good fortune.”

 

At that, Genie chuckled kneeling behind his master playing with his plug, “I never told you this Master, but when I touch someone with my magic I learn things about them.”

 

The djinn paused and pulled the diamond-studded plug from Aladdin’s hole before lining his cock up and pressing in. At the same time, Mozenrath drew on his gauntlet locking eyes with Aladdin, he placed his hand over his chest and with a burst of power his clothes unwove themselves from his body revealing his hard and leaking cock. It was poised before Aladdin’s open mouth.

 

Genie, know balls deep in Aladdin’s ass, continued, “I know who they are, where they come from and I know to whom they are related. You both recognized your mother’s casīda.”

 

Mozenrath placed his long, pale cock against Aladdin’s parted lips, barely listening to the djinn.

 

“Say hello to your brother,” Genie finished wickedly.

 

The two brothers locked eyes for a long moment but when Aladdin stuck out his tongue and lapped at the underside of the sorcerer’s cock, Mozenrath moaned and fucked right into his brother. Aladdin for his part hummed, sucking vigorously at the member inside his mouth and rocking his hips back unto the massive cock spearing his ass.

 

With the hot, wet mouth of his brother gobbling so greedily at his cock Mozenrath could not last, and he shot his cum down the prince’s willing throat. He laid himself back to watch as the djinn continued to fuck Aladdin until his brother pulled him close again.

 

Aladdin lifted his pale brother’s legs up and away allowing him to lick down past his balls to his tight pucker. Mozenrath moaned at the feeling of a tongue licking and spearing at his asshole, and it was not long before he grew hard once again.

 

* * *

 

Spitting, licking and nibbling at the hole in front of him, Aladdin was becoming more and more turned on by eating his brother’s ass that he was clenching down hard onto Genie’s colossal cock which was spreading him wide just like he liked. Genie finally pumped his cum deep into his Master’s ass withdrawing, he allowed him to move up his brother’s body.

 

Aladdin sucked both of the sorcerer’s balls into his mouth one by one before bypassing his cock and moving to his stomach which he bit. After the bite that left a red mark on pale skin, he moved up to Mozenrath’s pale nipples. Sucking and biting at each, in turn, the prince worked them up to cherry red points before laving at them soothingly.

 

At last face to face with his brother, Aladdin couldn’t help but note all the similarities and all the differences. They had the same nose, but while Aladdin’s eyes were rounded his brother’s slanted into the shape of an almond. The sorcerer was also very pale when Aladdin was a healthy brown, but they both had black hair though Mozenrath’s was curled and splayed out over the cushions. Their dark eyes met again and Aladdin could not help kissing his brother on his obscenely plush mouth.

 

Becoming engrossed in the kiss, Aladdin was startled by a sharp slap to his upturned ass. He pulled away so that he and his brother could look at the djinn who had got rather impatient. The djinn’s Master sat up and turned to him kissing him just as deeply.

 

Breaking the kiss, Genie looked over to where the sorcerer lay sprawled out over the wide couch, “Just look at his mouth, Master. So plush, it was made for sucking cock.”

 

Aladdin moaned moving towards his brother whose ears had flushed pink from what Genie had said. The prince knelt above Mozenrath’s head looking back at the djinn who was lifting the pale legs of his brother. The darker brother touched his fingers to the plump lips he had admired and Mozenrath opened his mouth to lick then suck those fingers.

 

Wasting no more time, Aladdin fed his cock into the sorcerer’s mouth and though the magic-user gagged for a moment he soon was taking the cock deeply as he drooled around it. When Genie pushed two fingers into Mozenrath’s redden hole, the resulting moaning shout sent pleasure zinging up his brother’s member causing him to fuck into his throat.

 

Genie meanwhile had gripped both of Mozenrath’s pale, slender ankles in one of his large, long-fingered hands holding the sorcerer’s legs up so as to expose his stretched pucker to the leaking head of the djinn’s big cock. Not allowing him time to adjust, Genie fucked carefully but hastily into Mozenrath’s exposed hole. The sorcerer cried and moaned around the cock still in his throat while his own cock leaked a steady stream of precum onto his belly.

 

Aladdin watching the djinn’s punishing pace took pity on his brother and leaned forward gathering the leaking cock of the paler man into his mouth.

 

* * *

 

Mozenrath was feeling overwhelmed with sensation. Stuffed at both ends and getting his cock sucked, he was not able to tell how much time had passed because it felt like an eternity and no time at all before Aladdin had pulled off his cock and withdrawn his own from Mozenrath’s mouth.

 

The djinn pushed the sorcerer’s legs up further and fucked into him harder before spilling his load of hot seed coating his gaping passage. Mozenrath lay dazed as Genie slipped his cock from him and lowered his legs only to be replaced with Aladdin pulling his legs up and out pressing his knees back towards his shoulders and slamming his own dick into the cum-filled hole.

 

The pale young man let out a terrific shout as his own brother began fucking him in earnest. Mozenrath then saw through tears of pleasure and exertion the djinn come behind his brother pull apart his ass cheeks and fuck into him. Aladdin fucked forward into his pale brother’s hole and then back onto the massive cock of his djinn.

 

Aladdin reached down and jacked the sorcerer’s wet cock causing him to tighten in a bone-melting orgasm setting off a chain reaction filling both brothers with another load of cum. Before they had even caught their breath, Genie gathered the two fucked-out brothers into his strong arms lying back so that they were nestled to either side of him with their heads pillowed on his broad chest.

 

Lying there snuggled together, Genie admitted that he had been worried that Mozenrath would succeed in separating he and Aladdin, “My Master was not concerned though, were you?”

 

At Aladdin’s head shake, Genie continued, “I was surprised, but also reassured to discover that you’re brothers. I think I would like a matched set.” He smiled a toothy and wicked smile down at the pair.

 

With a puff of smoke, the djinn re-conjured the large, gold and diamond plug of Aladdin’s and with a kiss to the tip, he slid the plug back into his little Master trapping his cum inside. After a gentle pinch at Aladdin’s backside, Genie magicked another large plug this one in silver with a black diamond at the base. While Mozenrath looked on with wide eyes, Genie held the tip out to Aladdin who kissed it before the djinn reached around and slid it up into the sorcerer trapping all the cum from his brother and Genie inside him. The pale young man moaned with the renewed feeling of fullness.

 

Over the djinn’s broad, blue chest Aladdin met the eyes of his brother. “Stay with me,” Aladdin pleaded, “Stay and rule at my side. All I have would be yours, brother.”

 

Mozenrath reached for his brother, grasping him by his neck he pulled him close. “I’ll stay,” was his reply before he kissed him deeper still draped over the djinn who was watching them with a fond smile as he played with the plugs in both of their holes.

 

* * *

 

The Mamluk army still had to be dealt with so the three got up from the couch. Genie magicked his usual harem pants back on but he only provided a cock ring for each brother to match their plugs. With a shrug, both proceeded nude down the hall that Mozenrath had entered through to the side entrance.

 

As Aladdin had said that the dead would not be welcome in the oasis, Mozenrath upon emerging from the palace used the gauntlet he was still wearing to release the Mamluks. The dead crumbled into dust which was swept up into the sandstorms, releasing their souls to go to whatever afterlife awaited them. The djinn provided an ornately painted urn and Mozenrath recalled his Black Sand into it thus allowing the protective sandstorms to close the gap it had created.

 

That task complete, Mozenrath looked around for his familiar and was surprised to find that he had been transformed from an ugly eel-like creature into a slender, graceful youth with distractingly pouty lips. He was also naked and surrounded by the burly scarab guards who were sliding off their pouch slings revealing their hard cocks.

 

While the sorcerer watched, his henchman was pressed to his knees and the first fat, drooling cock was pushed passed his plump lips. Xerxes did not look distressed one bit if his stiff, leaking cock and the way he gobbled at the dick in his mouth were anything to go by. From the crowd forming, the sorcerer surmised that the whole squad meant to use his minion. Smirking unconcerned, Mozenrath turned to his brother.

 

“Come, brother, lets us leave them to their fun,” Aladdin said slipping his arm around Mozenrath’s waist trailing his hand down to knead a handful of his pale ass. “If you thought the couch was good, you need to see what we can do in my bed.”

 

They shared a smile as Genie came up behind them sliding his hands down their backs, over their asses, and finally down to play with their plugs, “What are we waiting for my Masters?”


	2. Epilogue

Mozenrath woke with the sun. At first, he was very surprised that there was any light being so used to the gloom of the Land of Black Sand, but the warm nude body of his brother next to him recalled to him the events of the day before. Turning over, he looked at his brother’s face only to find Aladdin looking back at him with a smile.

 

“Good morning, brother,” Aladdin said sitting up and stretching luxuriantly. Grasping the sorcerer behind the neck, the prince drew him into a warm and wet kiss.

 

So engrossed with the kiss was Mozenrath that he startled at a soft clatter in the seating area not far from the silken bed that he had shared with his long-lost brother. Looking over sharply he saw the dark youth that had shown him in the day before and another setting out dishes on a low table set in a slight depression and ringed in plush couches.

 

“Breakfast, excellent. Join me, brother,” Aladdin offered as he climbed from the bed naked save for his diamond plug. He ambled over towards his servants without a care, so Mozenrath followed his lead on not dressing for breakfast foregoing even his gauntlet. The pale young man felt a delicious shiver from the still novel feeling of walking while his ass was plugged. When the sorcerer reached the seating area, Aladdin pulled him down so that they were pressed skin to skin on the couch before he turned to his attendants.

 

“This is Basir,” the prince gestured at the Asiatic youth arranging small dishes on the low table. “And you must remember Jabbar,” Aladdin continued slyly. Mozenrath’s ears burned remembering how he had ogled the pearl-studded plug in his ass. 

 

The black-skinned youth was holding a serving tray from which Basir was taking the dishes they were to be serving. The golden youth leaned a little further forward to reach the other side of the table and Mozenrath saw that Jabbar was not the only one plugged with a jewel; Basir had an emerald nestle between his cheeks.

 

The dishes finally set out, Mozenrath inspected the offerings. There were cut pieces of pita bread, olives, tomatoes, cucumbers, labneh and plenty of olive oil and spices on everything, so much better than the meager meals in the desolate Land of Black Sand. Hot, black tea was also being poured into elegantly painted cups and offered to the brothers. The two servants made sure that everything was easy to hand and kept the brothers supplied with hot tea.

 

As Mozenrath reached the point of fullness, he noticed that Aladdin had spread his legs and that Basir had moved so that he was kneeling between them. Jabbar had also moved closer to the sorcerer’s knee as if waiting for him to do the same. Mentally shrugging, Mozenrath splayed his own legs only to have the dark youth indeed kneel between them before leaning in and licking his cock head beginning to peak out of his foreskin.

 

The sorcerer jerked in surprise before placing a hand on the back of Jabbar’s head and guiding him back to his now fully hard cock. The ebony-skinned boy opened his mouth wide and took his whole member in one smooth, practiced motion. Mozenrath couldn’t help glancing to his right to see his brother receiving the same treatment from emerald-studded Basir.

 

Closing his eyes to focus on the warm, wet mouth sucking at him, Mozenrath fucked back into Jabbar’s more-than-willing throat as the boy moaned his approval. When the dark youth reached up and fondled the sorcerer’s balls before teasing the edge of the black diamond plug seated in his ass, the pale young man could not hold his release at bay cumming down the servant’s throat.

 

Mozenrath opened his eyes to see his brother had cum as well and the two attendants had moved back to the low table and had begun clearing the dishes. Aladdin smiled impishly at this pale brother, “I hope you enjoyed breakfast, brother.”

 

* * *

 

Aladdin insisted that he should show Mozenrath around the palace and the gardens after breakfast. The only other accouterment either donned were diamond-encrusted cock rings, black and white respectively, and light sandals.

 

Though the other serving boys had all heard about their master’s brother, Aladdin introduced him saying that he would be a prince and that they would rule jointly. The boys seemed generally pleased with this development and took every opportunity to touch the pale young man and to show him their plugs.

 

The only boys that appeared to be less than pleased were the ones that tended the stables. They had not been impressed with the state of Mozenrath’s black horse who was malnourished and unkempt. Though Mozenrath did not apologize for he never did, as a rule, he explained that the Land of Black Sand could grow no crops so food for horses, or even sorcerers, was often scarce.

 

Taking in the slender frame of the former lord, the boys conceded the point and joined the others in being pleased when they witnessed the joy with which the gaunt horse greeted his master.

 

As they moved through the gardens, Genie suddenly appeared. He begged their pardon for missing breakfast but he explained that he was inspecting his storms and protections around the oasis to be sure that a repeat of the last day however fortuitous could not occur.

 

Though Aladdin seemed content to let Genie handle those details, Mozenrath was very interested in the djinn’s methods and he even offered to use his own arts to add an extra layer of protection. The sorcerer had an extensive collection of powerful, magical objects in his fortress in the Land of Black Sand. Genie said he could summon them to the oasis and suggested using the vaults below the palace to store the artifacts until they might be needed.

 

The darker prince acknowledges that this would be a wise course of action, but before the day was out he wanted to go into the village and proclaim his brother’s coming and his joint rulership with Aladdin. Receiving agreement from the two magic-users, Carpet was summoned and Genie magicked fine, new clothes for the brothers.

 

Aladdin was dressed in gauzy red harem pants that ended in a satin and gold thread cuff just below his knees. At the waist was a large band of satin with gold thread and ribbons worked into a pattern. The blousy pants were open at the sides exposing the outside of the hips and upper thighs as well as having the slit in the front displaying his cock and balls with the diamond-inlaid cock ring along with the slit at the back displaying the diamond butt plug. He also wore a short vest much like his old one only made of red velvet and embroidered with gold thread and seeded with small white diamonds. The prince wore gold armbands, bracelets, anklets, and on his head, he wore a small turban studded with a large diamond that matched the one in his ass.

 

Where his brother was wearing red, gold, and white diamonds, Mozenrath was adorned with dark blue, silver and black diamonds in an identical outfit. So attired the brothers and Genie climbed aboard the magic carpet and flow into the village.

 

Genie acted as cryer and proclaimed to all that Aladdin’s long lost brother was found and that he would henceforth be joint ruler with Prince Aladdin. Mozenrath was surprised at the warmth of his welcome, he was even cheered in the fountain plaza. But rather than overwhelming his brother with meeting all of their subjects his first day, Aladdin directed Carpet to return them to the palace after their proclamation.

 

* * *

 

A few days later, after Genie had magically transferred Mozenrath’s collection of artifacts into the vaults below the palace, Abu led Aladdin and his brother down a new hallway.

 

“I hated the idea of you having to do all of your work in those gloomy vaults,” Aladdin told his brother, “So I had Genie create you something special.”

 

At the end of the hallway, Abu threw open the double doors to a spacious, high ceilinged room with a whole wall of ornately paned windows and laden bookcases lining the other walls. The room was full of tables festooned with boxes, bottles, and apparatuses of all kinds.

 

In amongst all the chaos was Xerxes, the former eel was making a valiant effort at trying to set the room up how his master would like. Mozenrath, wearing his gauntlet, held out his hand and with a bright surge of magic all of the various objects arranged themselves to the sorcerer’s preferences. The slender servant, who had once been his familiar, stood sheepishly in the center of the room where he had dropped what he was holding.

 

“Sorry, master,” Xerxes said. 

 

Though his speech was vastly improved, Xerxes still spoke with a slight lisp that Mozenrath was loathed to discover he found endearing. The graceful boy turned bending to retrieve what he had dropped when Mozenrath saw it. Between the former-eel’s cheeks was a plug tipped in a dark red jasper veined with black. The sorcerer grabbed his minion by his hips nearly startling him into standing.

 

“Don’t stand,” Mozenrath commanded. “Put your hands flat on the floor and spread your legs a little.”

 

Xerxes did as he was told while the pale prince stared at the jewel stretching his servant’s hole. The familiar had not been dressed like the other house-servants but was wearing only a short white vest and a small triangular, apron-like loincloth with no other jewelry save the butt plug. Mozenrath knew that a jeweled plug meant Xerxes was considered senior among the other servants. He looked back at his brother questioningly.

 

“He’ll be in charge of your things and the servants that attend you,” Aladdin answered unprompted while groping Abu’s ass.

 

The sorcerer returned his attention to his ex-familiar. He traced one of his gauntleted fingers around the edge of the plug sending a shiver through Xerxes, who broke out in gooseflesh. Dissatisfied with the barrier, Mozenrath removed his gauntlet and placed both of his naked hands on the globes of the servant’s ass kneading.

 

Mozenrath and Aladdin had come into the room wearing nothing but their plugs having come straight from breakfast, so the paler brother grasped his steadily leaking cock and began tracing the precum from the base of his servant’s balls up to the jasper plug smearing it with his fluids.

 

Hearing a whine, Mozenrath looked at his brother again and saw that Abu had gone to his knees and was sucking Aladdin who had grabbed roughly at his hair while watching the teasing display. Deciding that that was enough teasing, Mozenrath pulled the plug slowly from the gaping hole of his familiar all the while Xerxes twitched and clenched trying to stay where he’d been told to.

 

Pressing his cock against the loosened pucker, the sorcerer gripped the narrow hips in front of him and pulled his servant back onto his cock in a smooth motion. With his brother watching avidly while being blown, Mozenrath fucked into Xerxes as he yelped and moaned trying to wriggle back harder onto the cock spearing him.

 

Cumming with a shout, Mozenrath let the former eel’s hips go only to have him collapse bonelessly to the floor leaking cum onto the floor. The sorcerer retrieved the plug he had discarded and slipped it back in to trap the seed inside.

 

“Thank you, master,” Xerxes said dazedly as his master gave his used ass a little slap.

 

Mozenrath looked to his equally satiated brother and thanked him for the marvelous space for his work.

 

* * *

 

In the days that followed, despite giving Mozenrath a place to work Aladdin took every opportunity to drag his brother away from his work. Genie had to spend time every day in his lamp to rest, but this had left Aladdin to his own devices so he was very glad to have his brother with him. They spent a good deal of their days in the gardens lounging nude on plush, layered carpets to help the pale sorcerer acquire some of healthier color.

 

The garden boys provided no end of entertainment while the princes lounged. They did their work in proper loincloths for protection, but anytime they took a break the loincloths were stripped off and the nude boys would play in the pools, or wrestle on the lawn. Both activities tended to result in the boys fucking. This proved all too inspiring to the two nude brothers who often had their own wrestling matches that always ended in one or the other getting fucked.

 

* * *

 

About a month after the failed ‘invasion’, a festival date was set in celebration of the scarab guards valiant defense of the oasis but also for the coming of the prince’s brother. The palace and the village were a flurry of activity, and the whole oasis was a riot of color with sweet and savory smells wafting in the breeze.

 

Mozenrath had used one of his magical collection to set up a temporary but impenetrable barrier around the oasis so that all of the guards and palace servants could attend the festival in the village. The sorcerer was beginning to suspect that his brother’s wish that he would be unable to hurt him went far beyond the physical as he’d first thought, because when Aladdin asked for something in that careful way Mozenrath gave in so as never to see even a hint of disappointment in his brother’s eyes. The newly made prince had to remind himself that they were brothers and that Aladdin was a lot less harmless than he appeared.

 

Genie was excited to dress his Masters for the festival, but dress might have been too strong a word. The brother’s had their diamond-studded plugs and diamond-inlaid cock rings but both of those were connected by half a dozen thin chains with gold for Aladdin and silver for his brother. They wore bangles around their wrists, ankles, and waist with wider bands on their upper arms that were strung with thin chains that attached to rings through their nipples. There was even a ring with hanging bangles pierced through their belly buttons. Each of them wore a wide collar of either gold or silver and had rings and bangles through their earlobes. Finally, a tear-shaped diamond was set in the center of each's forehead with Aladdin’s being a white diamond while Mozenrath’s was black. Genie went one step further and transfigured Mozenrath’s gauntlet from a thick glove to a silver ring and bracelet attached by three thin chains because this did not disrupt the gauntlet’s magic the sorcerer decided to keep it that way.

 

The two pretty much nude princes rode the magic carpet through the village’s streets ahead of their scarab guards marching in formation to the cheers of the villagers. Mozenrath, showing off the light tan he had acquired, could see that many of the villagers had already begun their own wanton celebrations for the state of their clothes or the complete lack thereof.

 

Carpet deposited the sorcerer and his brother onto a slightly raised dias, before the fountain in the plaza, that had been furnished with two padded stools. Once the brothers had alighted on the dias, the crowd pressed in and saw the Genie appear in a cloud of blue-purple smoke. Almost as soon as he had appeared a second Genie appeared identical to the first one to the applause of the crowd.

 

Aladdin and Mozenrath stepped forward and addressed the crowd praising the bravery of their guards and reaffirming their commitment to making the oasis a paradise of safety and debauchery. As they gave their speech the twin Genies circled around them seizing them. Each brother was kissed deeply as their plugs and cock rings were removed. The pair were then bent over the stools with their asses on display for the crowd.

 

Genie and his duplicate proceeded to alternate fingering and spanking both of the handsome brothers. The villagers called encouragement and compliments to the djinns and the princes as the brothers’ asses turned a fine rosy shade. 

 

Egged on by the cries of the crowd, the Genies turned the stools so that the brothers faced one another and without giving them a moment to regain their balance the djinns pushed their titanic leaking cocks into the redden holes of the princes. The sight of their dear princes taking cock so well sparked off a frenzy of increasingly lewd behavior that turned the plaza into the site of a public orgy.

 

Mozenrath and Aladdin, facing each other being wildly fucked, leaned forward and began kissing wet and messy lapping at each other’s tongues as they spread their knees wider and thrust their hips back. They were fucked savagely to the jubilant acclaim of their subjects before Genie in both forms shot his load flooding their insides with an excess of hot, sticky cum.

 

With one last soft kiss, the brothers collapsed sitting propped against the stools. Both knew that Genie was not finished with them by a long shot, in fact, they would probably be taking another load very soon but they took a moment to catch their breath. Aladdin’s attention was drawn to the four nude sculptures on the fountain. He had always thought that they were just four varying depictions of himself, but now looking at them he came to the conclusion that at least one looked far more like his brother.

 

Aladdin turned to look at his brother and confessed, “I am so very glad you are here with me.”

 

Mozenrath was unable to help himself from smiling warmly at his brother, and he couldn’t help but agree. He had not gained the power he had so coveted instead he had gained a brother. A brother who shared everything he had with him, and as the pair of Genie’s prepared to fuck the brothers for the crowd once again the sorcerer couldn’t help feeling very fortunate indeed.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve every intention of adding an epilogue about Moz settling in. :) A quick note on my inspiration for the interior, just google “Angawi house” and you’ll see what I was trying to get at.


End file.
